Kanon Fukami
is Makoto Fukami's younger sister. Her consciousness was stored within a Gamma Eyecon until Takeru's wished for her revival via the 15 Eyecons. Family *Daigo Fukami - First Adoptive Father, Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Makoto Fukami - Brother, Kamen Rider Specter *Copy Makoto - Brothers *Alain - Husband *Alia - Sister-in-Law *Danton - Biological Father/Creator *Chloe - Sister *Ryu Tenkuji - Second Adoptive Father *Takeru Tenkuji - Foster Brother/Brother-in-Law *Ayumu Tenkuji - Nephew Character History Before the Series Kanon and her older brother Makoto were childhood friends of Takeru Tenkuji and Akari Tsukimura, often playing at the Daitenku Temple and getting takoyaki from a stand owned by Fumi Fukushima. In 2005, due to an accident with the monolith in Daitenku Temple, both of the Fukami siblings were sucked into the World of Gamma. Soon after, they were found by Alia, a member of the Gamma royal family who watched over the two for the majority of their time in the Gamma World. Alia's younger brother Alain was originally apathetic towards the siblings, but became friends with Makoto years later. Kanon remembers Alain fondly as a result, and credited him with watching over her and her brother. While Makoto was able to avoid the negative effects of the Gamma World's atmosphere by using a Gamma body, the atmosphere took a toll on Kanon's health, and she died approximately eight years after coming to the Gamma World. Devastated, Makoto managed to keep her soul in an Eyecon, and began searching for the 15 luminary Eyecons as a way to connect to the Great Eye and bring her back to life. Returning to Life Kanon became concerned with her brother's increasingly unstable behavior, which was triggered in part by Chikara Saionji's manipulations. She correctly distrusted Saionji, but was unable to temper Makoto's growing resentment towards Takeru, who stood in his way of obtaining the luminary Eyecons. After Makoto tried to kill his former friend in a fit of rage, Kanon told him she didn't want to be revived anymore. Fortunately, Kanon was revived by Takeru in the events following Saionji's demise, an act which ended her brother's fury and brought back the good man she knew he still was. Kanon recovered in a hospital for a few weeks, with her brother regularly visiting to check on her. After her discharge from the hospital, the Fukamis went with Takeru and Akari to visit Fumi Fukushima again. Unaware of the falling out between Makoto and Alain, Kanon greeted the latter warmly when he arrived to speak with her brother. Kanon was abducted by Jabel in Alain's attempt to threaten Makoto, but Makoto was able to save her and defeat Jabel using the power of Houdini Damashii. She becomes worried for her brother upon his defeat by Kamen Rider Necrom and his mysterious disappearance. She later finds out that Prince Alain is responsible for her brother's disappearance. Kanon pleaded several times for Alain to release her brother from his possessed state, which inevitably caused Alain to fight Takeru. Kanon assisted in the planning of a live broadcast in which Steve Bills would expose the true nature of the Demia Project. However, it was interrupted by Adel as he imposed his will upon the world while the Gammaizers and Igor intercepted the team. Their escape covered by Makoto and Alain, the team were horrified to see Steve Bills transform into a drone of Adel and fled the scene. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider During the Next Genome Institute crisis, Kanon visited the CR facility underneath Seito University Hospital as Akari was treated for her Pac-Man Virus infection. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter The Legend of Hero Alain Many years later, Kanon is seen together with Alain as the latter watches Harumi Fukushima along with her family. Kanon and Alain later head back to their own world, presumably the World of Gamma. Final Stage Kanon is possessed by Billy the Kid again in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Personality Kanon is kind, caring, and sociable. She seems to be a good judge of character, sensing Saionji's malice early on and retaining faith in her brother and Alain in their dark moments. It is highly deduced that Kanon even more adult than Makoto. Her personality drastically changes upon being possessed by Billy the Kid Damashii, acting more of a typical Spaghetti Western outlaw. Forms , which preserved her life after her body succumbed to the enviroment of the Gamma World. Ultimately, the Eyecon was rendered obsolete and dissolved away when Kanon's body was restored by the Great Eye. The Sister Eyecon is identical to the generic Gamma Eyecon with the exception of a pink glow it gave off when Kanon spoke. Released as the , it was under this name that Mio Kudo was credited before Kanon's name was revealed. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 6-11 - Kamen Rider Ghost= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 97.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.8 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4.7 sec. is Ghost's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personagunslinger/ Kanon is possessed by Billy the Kid again in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Billy the Kid Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where she is able to utilize her Gan Gun Saber and the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget for shooting-based attacks by either wielding them in their Gun Modes or combining them to create the Gan Gun Saber's Rifle Mode. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kanon Fukami is voiced and portrayed by , who will go on to portray /Kirama Pink in Mashin Sentai Kiramager. As a child, she is portrayed by . While under the possession of Billy the Kid Damashii, she is briefly voiced and co-voiced by . Notes *Kanon's consciousness being trapped in an Eyecon is similar to that of Tenjuro Banno from Kamen Rider Drive, whose A.I. being stored in Brain's tablet when he was first introduced. *Kanon can be seen wearing a sweater bearing the name of Charmant, the pastry shop owned by Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Armored Rider Bravo in Kamen Rider Gaim, in episode 17. *While being possessed by Billy the Kid Damashii, Kanon puts on a cowboy attire and carries along two water pistols. Her eyes also turn blue. This does not carry over to her Rider form, though. Appearances References Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Characters Category:Relatives Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heroines